poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrived in Castle of Dream (Terra's and Eruptor's Story)
(He and Eruptor enters through the forest and sees a woman crying, leaning against a bench on the ground, her head buried in her arms. The dress she is wearing is made of pink and white fabric that is torn in several places. He walks over to her and kneels down) Terra: Is something wrong? Cinderella (between sobs): It's just that my friends made me the most beautiful dress, but my stepmother and stepsisters ruined it. And I was so looking forward to the ball. Terra: Darkness always finds a way into a wounded heart. You have to be strong. Strength of heart will carry you through the hardest of trials. Cinderella: But I... (Several Unversed appear behind them) Terra & Eruptor: Unversed! (Terra and Eruptor defeats them as the girl continues to cry) Cinderella: I can't believe...not anymore... (Terra and Eruptor looks on, trying to think of something to say or do) ?????????: Strength of heart is important, but that's not all you need. (The air turns wispy and Terra and Eruptor sees several points of light moving fast toward the woman and gathering in the air above her) Cinderella: There's nothing left to believe in...nothing. ?????????: Nothing, my dear? Oh, now, you don't really mean that. (A stout old woman in a large blue robe magically appears on the bench) Cinderella: Oh, but I do. It's just no use. Fairy Godmother: Nonsense! If you'd lost all your faith, I couldn't be here, and here I am. (Cinderella looks up and sees her Fairy Godmother) Fairy Godmother: Oh, come now, dry those tears. You can't go to the ball looking like that. (She helps her to stand) Cinderella: The ball? Oh, but I'm not-- (She touches her ragged dress) Fairy Godmother: Of course you are. But we'll have to hurry. (She gets out her wand) Fairy Godmother: Now, what were those magic words? (She places a hand on her chin) Fairy Godmother: Oh, yes! (She walks between Cinderella, Eruptor and Terra) Fairy Godmother (waving her wand): Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo! (Magic sparks fly from her wand and soar through the air to a pumpkin on the ground. The pumpkin bounces over to her and she waves her wand over it. It glows brightly and with every upward swing of her wand, the pumpkin grows bigger and bigger until it turns into a large white horse-drawn carriage. Cinderella walks around it in complete astonishment. The Fairy Godmother waves her wand again toward Cinderella and her rags turn into a wonderful silver ballgown) Cinderella (admiringly): Oh... It's a beautiful dress. (Terra and Eruptor walks over and Cinderella rushes to the fountain to look at herself) Cinderella: Why...it's a dream come true! Fairy Godmother: Yes, but like all dreams... I'm afraid this can't last forever. (Cinderella lifts up her dress to see it in the water and inspects her hair) Fairy Godmother: You'll have only till midnight, and then, on the stroke of twelve, the spell will be broken, and everything will be as it was before. (Cinderella walks to her, smiling brightly) Cinderella (hugging her): Yes, I understand. (Cinderella enters the carriage and waves to them as it takes her toward the castle) Terra: Her heart was full of light. Why didn't I see it? What did you do? I can hardly tell she's the same person. Eruptor: Can you tell us why? Fairy Godmother: Who are you? Terra: Terra. Eruptor: Eruptor. Fairy Godmother: Terra, Eruptor, in your heart, do you believe that dreams can come true? Terra: We do. But we also believe you have to make an effort to make them come true. Fairy Godmother: Yes, of course. But sometimes just believing in dreams is easier said than done. Cinderella believes her dreams can come true. I wanted her to see that she is right. Eruptor: So that's what made her shine--faith in her heart that anything is possible. Where did she go? Fairy Godmother: To the royal ball at the palace. Go. And when you see her dancing, you'll know that she believes, and that will help you to believe, too. (Terra and Eruptor runs to the castle and finds Cinderella at the front doors surrounded by Unversed) Terra: Not here, too! Eruptor: We have to save her! (They summons their Keyblades and defeats them easily) Cinderella (recognizing him): I've met you before... Terra: We'll take care of them. You wait right here. (Cinderella lifts up her dress to walk closer to him) Cinderella: Please, may I go with you? I so want to get to the ball. (Terra and Eruptor looks at her, slightly surprised) Terra: All right. But stay behind us, or you'll get hurt. (Cinderella acknowledges this) Terra: You're not worried? Cinderella: Didn't you tell me it was important to stay strong? Terra: Oh, um...I guess we did. (Cinderella giggles) Terra: So...you ready? Cinderella: Yes. (They cross the Corridor full of Unversed until they reach the Ballroom) Cinderella: Oh, thank you...umm... Terra: Terra. Eruptor: Eruptor. Cinderella: Thank you, Terra and Eruptor. (Cinderella enters the Ballroom and curtsies toward the Grand Duke. Prince Charming walks over to her, much to her surprise, and they bow to each other. He takes her hand in his and they walk onto the dance floor. The Grand Duke smiles proudly. The prince takes her other hand and they begin to dance) Terra: Maybe just believing is enough. Eruptor: Yeah. (Lady Tremaine and her daughters watch them in jealousy) Anastasia: But who is she, Mother? Drizella: Do we know her? Anastasia: Well, the Prince certainly seems to. I've never seen her before. Lady Tremaine: Nor I. But she certainly is-- Wait! There is something familiar about her... (Terra and Eruptor smiles and turns to leave, before seeing Unversed on a balcony nearby) Terra & Eruptor: Unversed! (They rushes to the Grand Duke) Terra: Tell me. How do we get up there? (He points to the balcony) Grand Duke (clearing his throat): Well, there is a passage beneath the foyer staircase. Terra & Eruptor: Thanks. (They leaves the Ballroom, crosses the Passage and the Antechamber, and reaches the balcony. Once there, a giant Unversed appears and covers him in lines and musical notes. Terra and Eruptor vanishes and the Unversed looks around) Terra: Down here! Eruptor: Come get us! (Terra and Eruptor points their Keyblades at it from the Ballroom floor. The prince holds Cinderella protectively) Grand Duke: Guards! Guards! Ooh, where could they possibly be? Terra: We'll take care of this. (They leave the Ballroom and Terra defeats the musical Unversed. The Grand Duke speaks to Terra and Eruptor) Grand Duke: Thank you! You've saved us all. (The duke looks around) Grand Duke: The guests were just starting to enjoy themselves... Terra: Well, don't give up just yet. (The Grand Duke sees Cinderella and the prince talking) Terra: Tell me something. Have you always had a problem around here with those monsters? Grand Duke: No. I believe...they began to appear shortly after a boy in a mask with a dragon arrived in our kingdom. Those that saw him said the monsters obeyed his every command. Terra: A boy in a mask and a Dragon? Do you know where they are now? Grand Duke: Well... No, I don't believe anyone has seen him since then. Terra: I see. Erutor: Thank you. (The clock starts to ring in the time) Cinderella (distressed): Oh... My goodness! It's midnight! Prince Charming: Yes, so it is, but why-- Cinderella: Good-bye! (She starts to run) Prince Charming: Wait! Come back! Please come back! (Terra, Eruptor and the Grand Duke watch her leave. She looks back at the prince and waves) Cinderella: I'm sorry. (The Grand Duke runs after her. She runs down the Foyer steps and loses one of her glass slippers. She starts to turn around to retrieve it, but sees the Grand Duke running after her) Grand Duke: Mademoiselle! Señorita! (He picks up the slipper as she turns to run again) Grand Duke: Wait! (Terra and Eruptor watches the chase from above and sees Aqua, Jet-Vac and Stealth Elf by the stairs) Terra: Aqua! Eruptor: Stealth Elf! Jet-Vac! (She turns and sees him) Aqua: Terra! Stealth Elf: Eruptor! (He walks down the stairs toward her) Aqua: Terra... Ven ran away from home. Jet-Vac: So does Spyro. And Pop Fizz is with them. Terra: What? Aqua: I think they left to go find you. Do you have any idea why? No... Terra: Actually... Just before Me and Eruptor left, he and Spgro tried to tell me something. We should've listened to what they had to say. Aqua: Oh... (They're silent for a moment) Aqua: So...did you manage to locate Master Xehanort? Terra: No, but it seems he's looking for pure hearts filled with light. Aqua: Pure hearts...filled with light... (Terra and Eruptor starts to leave) Eruptor: All we can tell you is that his search hasn't taken him here. Aqua: All right. We'll stay and see if we can find more clues. Terra: Okay. The Prince is in the ballroom ahead. He might have some answers. Aqua: Thanks. (He stops and turns around) Terra: Aqua, Stealth Elf, Jet-Vac. You still have the same dream? Aqua: Well... Yes. Jet-Vac: We do, actually. Terra: There's this girl here--her name is Cinderella. She made me realize how powerful it is just to believe. No matter how impossible things seem, a powerful enough dream will always be enough to light the darkness. (Aqua, Jet-Vac and Stealth Elf nods) Eruptor: If you see her, give her our thanks. Aqua: Will do. (He and Eruptor walks away) Terra (thinking): The boy in the mask and a Dragon who was leading the Unversed... Who are they? Does they have anything to do with Master Xehanort's disappearance? Master Eraqus said he first recieved word of these events from Master Yen Sid. Maybe it's time we went and spoke with him myself. (On a large platform surrounded by fountains, Master Xehanort speaks with a figure in a red scarf. The man smiles and walks away) Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3